


Under the boardwalk, down by the sea

by Mackoonzie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art block begone, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, Merpeople, Sailor - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: I'm simultaneously slogging through an art block and going through a mermaid phase, and so the only thing I felt like drawing was merman!Coop and sailor?Harry. Enjoy.





	Under the boardwalk, down by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of slogging through an art block I got one of my recurring mermaid phases, and so the only thing I felt like drawing was Cooper and Truman as a merman and a...sailor? Is it strange that I find it harder to explain Harry's apparel than Coop's fishtail?


End file.
